1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light guide body, more particularly to a light guide decorative plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since optical fibers have good light guiding characteristics, they are widely used in various products for decorative purposes. Because optical fibers cannot endure heat, they melt when heated to a temperature exceeding 50° C. For this reason, it is not easy to directly connect the optical fibers to a product made by plastic injection molding. Hence, in a conventional optical fiber element, an optical fiber is first inserted into a pre-fabricated Teflon sleeve. Through the temperature-resistant characteristic of Teflon, the optical fiber element can then be connected to a plastic product during injection molding. However, since the optical fiber component is a single fiber structure, when a plurality of the optical fiber elements are connected to a surface of a plastic product to form a specific pattern, a specific mold must be used to fix the optical fiber elements so as to form the specific pattern before the injection molding process can be performed. This increases difficulty and complexity of the manufacturing process.